Express $0.16$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. One tenth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$ The number $6$ is in the hundredths place, so we have six hundredth Six hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{10}{100} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{16}{100}$